Dreadnaut
Rammernaut was tired. Every day he had to deal with settling as little more than live bait for countless pures tossing fireballs at him so they could get a decent melee weapon to go with their Soul Wars-botted 99 Strength. Yelling CHAAAAAAAAAARGE! was the only weapon he could relieve himself from his misery, and like everything the novelty wears off. So he went on strike. So Bilrach killed him, and then Rammernaut respawned 2 minutes later without any memory of what happened. A bit later though, he decided to stomp his way down the dungeon to complain to the Mahjarrat tosser himself. However, along with the way he forgot to wear his Phazon Suit and got warped mutated by the KRAZY magic that was having a piss-around in the atmosphere of the Warped floors. Seeing as Bilrach's magic gave him constant surveillance abilities to all of his subjects, he immediately realised that this mutated Rammernaut could become a handy new guardian for the dungeon. But not before pissing himself laughing at the sheer comedy of it all. Fighting Dreadnaut ﻿First of all, you're going to need 95 Dungeoneering, because thats where the Warped floors start, which is where Dreadnaut is, duhhh. Seeing as its a Rammernaut corrupted by Phazon, you'd think he does only melee attacks, has high melee/ranged defence but is hilariously weak to Magic. And you'd be correct. Also, he's capable of creating random orange puddles on the floor, which act completely unlike Bal'lak the Pummeler's sulphur pools. However, one VERY noticable thing is different about Dreadnaut, which when you realise, its almost completely bleeding obvious that Jagex would find a way to fuck this up. You know the CHAAAAAAAARGE Rammernaut does? Yeah? You think Dreadnaut has it too? Well he doesn't. Anyway, for some odd reason Dreadnaut drops the Primal Platebody, which is funny because the item with the highest melee defence in the game is dropped by something that doesn't even require 100 Dungeoneering, while the Primal 2h Sword is kinda dropped by something which needs 113 Dungeoneering. But thats another article. (As a final note, apparently there exists a very OH EXPLOITABLE method to beat Dreadnaut, but a) it might no longer work and b) Dreadnaut is the 'free run' boss of the Warped floors anyway.) Dreadnaut's Resource Requesition Notes ﻿Quite clearly, Dreadnaut had lost his mind in the Warped Floors, as well as any sort of form. Does that remind you of someone? Similar to how Rammernaut writes a letter wanting bigger and bigger hammers to smash people with, Dreadnaut wants some stuff too. However, these were not your standard formal request letter, as the guy had gone batshit, remember? While the authorities only commented on the notes and planned to discipline Dreadnaut for the informality, the UnRuneScape Wiki has managed to obtain the genuine request letter. Despite being hard to read, it translates to the following. ME DREDNORT! ME BORD! ME WANT STUFF! LOADS STUFF! THIS WHAT ME WANT! DREDNORT WANT WADDEL-WADDEL DINOSOR. MANY MANY WADDELSORS. THEY BIG FAT SLOW TASTEE. ME FINK TWENTY ENUFF. DREDNORT WANT FISHIES. LOTS FISHIES. BUT THEY BE ROTTY. ALL STINKO HORRIBLE. GIV DREDNORT LOTS!!! LIKE TOO HUNDRED OF ROTTY FISHIES! '' ''DREDNORT WANT DED PEPUL. LOTS DED PEPUL. DED PEPUL TASTEE AND DREDNORT HUNGRY. ME NO LIKE HUNGY DREDNORT. THAT MAKE DREDNORT MAD. GIVE ME...UR...HUNDRED DED PEPUL. AND ME WANT SAKS OF BONES! MANY MANY SAKS OF BONES! BONES CRUNCHEE. ME LIKE EATING CRUNCHEE BONES. GIV ME TEN SAKS OF BONES TO CRUNCHEE. DREDNORT WANT ALL DIS STUFF COS ME BORD. DREDNORT WANT STUFF NOW!!!! ~DREDNORT~ PS: THER EYEBORL ON ME ARM. IT NO GO AWAY.